


撸猫

by Juunana



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juunana/pseuds/Juunana
Summary: 爆轰28x18格斗士x半兽人私设如山，ooc属于我《银翼杀手》+《桑尼的优势》背景





	撸猫

**Author's Note:**

> 爆轰  
28x18  
格斗士x半兽人  
私设如山，ooc属于我  
《银翼杀手》+《桑尼的优势》背景

爆豪搭乘夜间最后一班地铁返回公寓，跨越半个环形岛，从富人区一路往西，历经一小时抵达贫民区边界——那儿的租价正好不会太贵，也勉强算得上交通便利。

“亲爱的乘客朋友们，您已到达本次列车终点站，请从左侧车门下车。”机械女声如同这寒冬天气一样冰冷，爆豪哆嗦着穿过虚拟乘务员的全息投影，步伐迅速地走出地铁站。

“操。”爆豪刚走到出口就被雪花扑了一脸，头一次后悔出门前没有听信天气预报——毕竟那玩意儿从地球大停电后就跟随机抽奖似的，酸雨、雾霾、沙尘、暴雪，所有恶劣天气应有尽有——鬼知道今天居然让气象台的蠢货们给猜中了。

爆豪嫌恶地抖掉那些被杂质染成锈黄色的雪，竖起衣领，又用围巾蒙住半张脸，只露出一对锐利的眼，像个冷肃的忍者一般冲进雪幕里。

环形岛被一道延绵数千米的激光墙分为东西区，爆豪的公寓位处两区交界，他跑到楼下时激光正好变成靛蓝色，映得整幢楼如同浸在海水里，爆豪抬头看了眼楼层，深海中亮着一盏橙色的灯。

4201室，他的小家伙还没睡，爆豪的身体都随这灯光暖上了几分。

老旧的公寓没有电梯，爆豪轻快地跨着台阶上楼，门口启用了双重密码，爆豪手动解完密码立马触发AI管家，锁眼的红外探头扫描完他左颈上的条形码后才终于弹开锁舌，掀开的门缝里泄出一道活泼的童声：“欢迎爆心地回家，现在是晚上23点45分，您的小猫咪等您下班不小心睡着了……” 

啪，爆豪合上门的瞬间将AI管家一并关闭，操了这智障AI，轰都睡着了还他妈这么大声，看来是程序又出现BUG，但他现在可没空修理。

“嗯…爆豪，你回来了。”轰焦冻的确是被管家吵醒了，他睡眼朦胧地翻下沙发，揉着眼睛向玄关的方向走来。

虽然爆豪嘴上叫着小家伙，AI也将轰识别成小猫咪，但轰焦冻只是年龄小，体型可并不娇弱，身材纤长的半兽人甚至比他还高一点，大码睡衣堪堪遮住腿根，双腿又白又直，三两步就走到了刚换好拖鞋的爆豪面前。

“你怎么又不穿睡裤？”爆豪剥下外套，抱紧搂上来的少年，一股奶香涌进鼻腔里，和轰本人一样温和。

“难受。”轰埋在爆豪的肩窝里，嗓音低低沉沉，像是又要睡过去。  
半梦半醒的轰意外地粘人，爆豪却不会惯着他，粗粝的手指掐了把轰的屁股，又去捏他尾巴根，“老子辛苦给你缝的裤子不是拿来浪费的，回卧室穿上。还有，脚抬起来。”

无论是猫科动物还是半兽人的尾巴绝对都是敏感部位，轰被揉得清醒了几分，低头看了看自己光裸的脚背，乖顺地抬脚踩在爆豪的鞋面上。

“前一句话也给我听进去啊。”爆豪侧身拿过另一双拖鞋扔到轰脚边，摸了摸他的大腿，体温正常，还是没忍住斥责：“冻成病猫的话别指望我照顾你。”

“嗯嗯。”轰穿好拖鞋煞有介事地点头，浅褐色的兽耳也跟着颤了颤，异色的双眸直直望向爆豪，“我饿了。”

他的眼睛生得上挑，眼珠大而圆润，竖立的瞳孔一瞬不瞬地盯着人时显出一种纯粹的无辜，爆豪只对视了两秒便调转目光：“别转移话题，回卧室穿裤子。”嘴上虽然这么说着，脚步却还是迈向了厨房。

说来奇怪，半兽人的基因保留着动物习性，饮食习惯上也理应相差无几，但轰却意外地爱吃荞麦面。猫不是肉食动物吗？爆豪一边吐槽一边找齐热荞麦的食材，抬手从橱柜里翻辣椒酱，一下牵扯到后背的伤口，他疼了一瞬，伤口应该是裂开了。

“喂，智障AI，来煮面。”爆豪叫出管家，顺手给它设置静音模式，灵活的机械臂从天花板上降下来，随着他的指令有条不紊地烧水下面。

爆豪监督了一会儿，正准备亲自调料，突然被身后不知站了多久的轰抱住了腰，手里的勺子差点儿掉进锅里，“操，你走路能不能出点儿声儿？”妈的辣椒酱掉进轰的那份面里了。

而罪魁祸首却跟没听见似的，一边低头在他背上嗅着，“有血的味道。”一边扒他的毛衣，看见渗血的绷带时皱了皱眉，“你受伤了。”说着就要张嘴去舔。

“你他妈的……”爆豪索性把收尾工作交给管家，单手捉住轰的手腕，另一只手去揪他的脸蛋，“还吃不吃面了？！”这一脸胶原蛋白的手感实在是好，他不自觉磨挲了几下。

“要次。”被揪着脸颊肉的轰有些口齿不清，却还伸出舌尖去舔爆豪摁在他嘴角的拇指——那里的细小伤口也崩开了血珠。

温热的触感从指尖爬上神经末梢，酥酥麻麻地传至大脑，爆豪没忍住把手指探进轰湿软的口腔，小心避开猫咪锐利的尖牙，用指甲边缘刮弄轰嫣红的舌肉，这样的抚弄对轰十分受用，他舒服得眼睛都眯成细长的弧线，喉间溢出含糊的咕噜声。

“哔——哔——”沸腾的热水溅出锅沿，触发了温度报警器，警报声倏地拉回爆豪的理智，他这才终于抽出手，涎液在指尖和轰的唇珠间拉出半透明的丝，断开后借着弹力缠回轰的下巴。

爆豪眼神变了几变，再多看一眼他都怕直接把人就地正法，最终他还是克制地转开视线，喉咙里窜着火，“你给我去客厅坐好。”

轰又是乖乖点头，临走前还自觉地拿上木筷，身后的尾巴甩来甩去看得出心情很好。

啧，爆豪关掉加热器，他怀疑轰焦冻是故意的。半年前他捡回这只半兽人，从一开始关系恶劣得每天都打一架，到现在轰毫无顾忌在他面前袒露柔软，看似是他驯服了一只野猫，实际上他也被轰牵着鼻子走，轰焦冻不仅仅是脸蛋漂亮，脑袋也十分聪明，至少在撩拨自己这件事上简直算得上天赋异禀。

爆豪冲完手顺便洗了把脸，端着掺了水的荞麦面走出厨房，希望轰焦冻那娇贵的舌头能承受住这点儿辣。

看来是饿狠了，爆豪头一次见到轰的脸上出现那种猫看见鱼的表情，甚至不管面汤的温度张嘴就卷了一口面条，后果就是烫得直吐舌头。

“蠢猫。”爆豪看得好笑，顺手给他倒了杯水，虽然嘴上损人，但心里却是觉得自家猫咪这幅样子可爱过头了。

被贬低智商的半兽人捧着杯子反驳道：“我很聪明的。”但也只顶了这一句嘴，下一秒又开始夸：“是爆豪做得太好吃了。”说完便探出舌头一下一下地舔着水喝。

爆豪看了两眼便低头挑面，“是，怪我厨艺精湛，”他卷起面条吹了吹，“你等会儿别吃哭了。”

他说是这么说，但还真没想到这么点儿辣椒能把轰给辣哭，小猫红着眼圈吸面条的样子实在是滑稽又可爱。

“我说你，吃不下就算了。”爆豪又给轰接了杯水，捏捏他的后颈，“是想闹肚子吗。”

“不会的，”轰摇摇头，咽下最后一根面条，舔了舔嘴唇，“我吃完了。”说完还张开嘴让爆豪看空荡荡的口腔。

啊，爆豪摸了摸跳得厉害的左胸口，真是败给轰焦冻了，一只成年半兽人怎么能露出这么稚气又可爱的表情。可爱，这个形容词短短十分钟内他竟重复了三次，也就轰焦冻有这样击中人心的魔力。他伸手拖住轰的下巴，轻轻挠了挠，“那你很棒噢。”

轰悄悄摇起尾巴尖，表情颇为真诚地回道：“谢谢。”

这得意的小动作全被爆豪收进眼中，他奖励似地亲亲轰的唇瓣，交换了一个辣椒味儿的吻。因为顾着还要上药换绷带，爆豪没有吻太深，浅尝辄止便分开，“我先去洗澡。”食指点点小猫的鼻尖，“认真洗碗。”

“嗯。”轰皱了皱鼻子，看着爆豪进了浴室后才嘶嘶地吸气：“好辣。”

爆豪冲澡速度很快，但是伤口得避开热水，扭着脖子擦背这动作还是有些费劲儿，他下身裹着浴巾，正清理一块血渍，轰就推门进来了，爆豪头也没抬就问，“这次摔了几个碗？”

“没摔。”轰走近了，伸手张开五指，“我有好好收起指甲。”

爆豪把脏毛巾扔进盥洗池里搓洗，哼笑了一声：“别的时候也要记得收好你的爪子啊。”

轰听懂了，仍旧咬着饵上钩，“很痛吗？”他的目光滑过爆豪肩上自己留下的抓痕，最后落在肩胛骨的伤口上。

“你说呢？你那爪子利得很呢，我操！”爆豪猛地爆了句粗，轰又在舔他背上的伤口，“你舔人舔上瘾了吗？”说着惩罚般弹了弹他毛茸茸的猫耳。

轰抖了抖耳朵，继续舔舐那些深红的痂皮，温热的呼吸直往爆豪的毛孔里钻，“看上去很痛。”原来他问的是这个痛不痛。

隔着肩膀爆豪不见轰的表情，但他能想象出那张冷淡的脸会怎样垂下睫毛，微微蹙着眉头，玻璃珠似的眼睛专注又温柔，笨拙地，小心翼翼地，试图用唇舌抚平创伤，人与兽的特质糅合在轰焦冻身上，丝毫不显得突兀矛盾。

虽然不想承认，并且有些煞风景，爆豪低头看向自己下身，捏了捏鼻根。他硬了，仅仅是想着轰的脸就硬得发疼，他又不知不觉着了这小色猫的道儿。

被换了昵称的轰毫未察觉，勤勤恳恳地继续清理，忽地被爆豪反身按在了墙上。浴室嵌有自热装置，墙壁算得上温暖，但爆豪的嘴唇更热，火星似的落在轰的唇上，又拿湿热的舌头去灼他口腔里的嫩肉。

小色猫应该是没耐住辣偷吃了糖，齿列间藏着奶糖的香甜，爆豪也刚刷过牙，残留的薄荷味很快和奶味撞到一起，缠绕着，交织着，密密麻麻填满口腔的每一处缝隙。

“呜……”轰被吻得有些呼吸不畅，白皙的脸颊上浮出一层红晕，连带左脸的深色伤疤也染出几分艳丽。

爆豪偏头吻上那片不平整的皮肤，像在吻一朵花，将所有微小的纹路都细心地照顾。而当吻上轰的脖颈时，他倒像要折断这支花，用牙齿碾磨，用嘴唇吮吸，粗暴地留下鲜艳的痕迹。

“嗯胜己，”轰仰着头，露出一段流畅的颈线，因被含住喉结，气息有些不稳，“有点、难受。”

爆豪对他转变的称谓相当满意，手下迅速地解开轰半湿的睡衣，弯腰对着他的乳尖咬了上去，“马上让你舒服。”

轰的乳头十分敏感，几乎是爆豪刚含住的同时他的尾巴也竖了起来，颤颤巍巍地，又因受不住刺激而无力垂下，伴着轻哼声哆哆嗦嗦抖个不停。

爆豪没玩儿多久，就感觉到大腿被顶住，轰挺着腰不住地往他胯上蹭，连带自己的性器也被磨得更加胀大。“这么舒服吗。”他放过那颗小小的肉粒，单手去抓轰的胯下，隔着布料色情地揉捏。

“嗯——”不知是在回答还是无意识的呻吟，轰的身体反应十分诚实，他双手环住爆豪的腰，尾巴也缠上他的手臂，一松一紧地催促着，想要汲取更多的抚慰。

柔软的毛发搔得爆豪心头发痒，动作也急切起来，亚麻睡裤被他揉得皱成一团，粗糙地磨擦着脆弱的阴茎，轰的腿站不稳似地颤抖，不一会儿便射出来，精液隔着布料渗出少许，黏乎乎地濡湿了爆豪的手掌。

轰喘得厉害，失神地贴在爆豪怀里，高频的心跳声传到爆豪胸腔，像在一下一下撞在他心脏上。

“去床上吗。”爆豪嗓子哑得像含了块炭，仍耐着性子等轰回神。过了几秒，怀里的小猫才跟刚睡醒似的，吐出一句虚软的音节。

“喵。”

爆豪脑中那根拉紧理智的弦猛地断了。

卧室离浴室也不过几米远，轰眨个眼的功夫就被扔到了床上，趁着爆豪翻安全套的间隙，他自觉地脱掉身上半湿不干的睡衣，特制的裤子刚好卡住尾巴，他偏头去扯，就被爆豪捉住手腕按进被褥里。

棉被很柔软，但爆豪的动作并不温柔，他拽着轰的睡裤拉到膝盖弯，困住他下肢的活动，接着掰开轰饱满的臀瓣，去摸隐匿在臀缝里的后穴。因长期在竞技场战斗，他的十指覆有厚实的茧，粗粝的指腹摩擦着娇嫩的肛口，刺激得半兽人的肠道分泌出透明的体液。

“嗯？！”后穴被猝不及防插进手指，轰惊呼一声，反射性地甩动尾巴。

“我操！”爆豪憋着劲儿做扩张，根本分不出心思躲开，结结实实地挨了一抽。这猫尾巴看着又细又软，抽在脸上才知道跟鞭子似的，爆豪左脸火辣辣地疼，小腹的邪火一路上窜到脑门，烧得他理智尽失，张嘴就对那条作恶的尾巴上狠狠咬下去。

轰的尾巴敏感得要命，他扭着脑袋想转身，被爆豪掐着腰摁了回去，接着施暴的牙齿落到他白嫩的臀肉上，碾过凹陷的后腰，又嵌入起伏的蝴蝶骨，从股沟至后颈全都烙满了标记般的咬痕，招摇地彰显着始作俑者强烈的占有欲。

咕啾，咕啾，紧致的小穴被手指插得水声渐响，同时也变得足够柔软，爆豪拖起轰的腰，握着阴茎往里插，刚挤入一个头就被饥渴的肠肉缠住，收缩着，蠕动着，勾引他往更深处肏干。

“嗯，别急。”爆豪粗重的喘息洒在轰的背脊上，他衔住轰的后颈，如同野兽交媾一般全根操了进去。

“呜嗯……”身体被填满的酸胀感使轰发出破碎的呻吟，爆豪操得很凶，力道大得他的身体不断往床头偏移，很快他又被一只手臂拖回去，按着腰往下塌，臀部高高地翘起，紧接着迎来新一轮的撞击。

爆豪偏爱后入式体位，操得舒服且轰也不容易受伤，他们的身体十分契合，爆豪轻车熟路就找到轰的前列腺，他放缓了节奏，不轻不重往那处突起碾磨，“宝贝，”他一边伸手探向床边，一边在轰的耳边诱哄道，“叫出来，像刚才那样。”

如此甜腻的称呼完全不是爆豪的风格，轰若是尚存一丝理智都能察觉，但他懵懵懂懂地，像一只刚诞于世的奶猫，湿润的眼眸里还聚不起焦点，也许是本能，亦或是默契，他黏糊糊地舔舐爆豪的脸颊，“喵~~~”

这一声比在浴室里更具杀伤力，爆豪手中的光脑直接掉到地上，他甚至顾不上关闭录像功能，满脑子只想抓住他的小猫狠狠欺负。

“喵？”轰刚抽回意识又被操趴在床上，尾椎隐隐作痛，他伸出锋利的指甲挠了挠床单，有些不满地想：还是挠爆豪的感觉更舒服。

夜晚漫长，4201室的灯光久久未熄，最终小猫如愿地挠花了主人的胸膛。

TBC（？）

Ps：“老子辛苦给你缝的裤子”—→猫猫的裤子要把尾巴露出来，所以爆豪开了个洞。

**Author's Note:**

> 翌日
> 
> 爆豪醒来，胸口疼，比后背的伤还疼，他摸了摸胸口的抓痕，见轰端着牛奶走进卧室。
> 
> 轰把杯子放到床边矮柜上，捡起地上亮着屏幕的光脑，“这是在录什么？”
> 
> 爆豪定睛一看，【正在录制中】，脑子里响起轰的猫叫，他咳了一声：“哦，猫片。”
> 
> 轰：？
> 
> 爆豪伸手拿过光脑，镜头对准他，“你过来，现在开始录，给猫咪剪指甲。”


End file.
